User talk:Nmdis
Please stop adding unessesary categories! Last warning, stop adding unnessesary categories! Kiko owned by Bloom, isn't it? It HER PET! There no need for protagonist, blah blah blah, ect....I'm working for many wikis, i've been staying with wikis for 4 years! I know what i'm doing, the way YOUR WIKI works is not the same in here, i don't care how you work on your wiki, but in here, we works things our way Please watch your additue So i got a bunch of exp, unlike you! That not welcoming, that to tell you to stop adding unnessesary categories! Kiko belonged to Bloom, so it sud be on Bloom categories, no need to create more categories, such a waste of storage! Wikia's Storage is limited, so we sud lower it, not making it higher! Yes, this wiki is not modern, we don't need much! Wiki is for reader to READ, so the importains are infos and pics! There no sidekicks in winx Club, only minor! If you don't like this wiki, then go back to your wiki, i'm not a meanie, just telling you to stop adding unnessesary categories! Winx Lovix (talk) 12:58, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Why you put the category in Daphne "Antogonist"? She's not an "Antogonist". She's nice! Anyway did you mean "Antagonist"? Antagonists are the enemies. Daphne is not of course! She's a princess, princesses are nice, she's nice. And of course she is the sister of Bloom! Hello, I just wanted to welcome you to Winx Club Wiki :D! Btw, Please don't add bad categories, or remove necessary categories or be rude to your fellow users. They are just trying to tell you what categories to add and remove, and we have different editing ways from Barbie Movies Wiki. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright, it ok, since you just a new user, i'm advise you to make some friend around here, no one can edit alone If you want talkboxes, new signature, or decorating your userpage, you can contact me to do it At this time, you sud only make minor edits, after 1 or 2 weeks, than you can do some major one :) Well, first i create a template, then i'm choose a pic, then add codes to make it link to my talkpage, pretty easy Here something can help you http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AIamnoone_Sign_2 -> Signature uses only 1 pic http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AIamnoone_Sign_3 -> Signature uses multiple pics http://disneyfairy.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AIamnoone_Sign_2 Signature uses codes Of course I can. I'm sure they will forgive you. Don't worry, we have a lot of nice users here :)! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:42, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Stop Adding Unnecessary Categories, Please. Thanks! ✿Rose✿ (talk) 13:15, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I want to tell you that don't worry about FloraEnchantix's message, she just follow what other people are doing So you cool these day? 10:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i'm cool, thanks for asking I want to tell you this, from now on, don't ADD any category, do not touch the categories, ok? Don't ask why Hey, it's me. Stellamusa! I ♥ Azula, Stella, Tori Vega, Ruby/Red, Sam Manson and Korra -''' ''' ♥ Ship Stuko ♥ 14:39, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but I didn't see it. Where did you put it? I ♥ Azula, Stella, Tori Vega, Ruby/Red, Sam Manson and Korra -''' ''' ♥ Ship Stuko ♥ 05:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Don't you have a better signature? You can always do one: User sig:Ndmis And you can make a better signature, Iti! Stuko Sipe♥ Ship Stuko for life! ♥ 11:01, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Why is Fanpop keep suspending my accounts?! My new username: FinalAccount --Azula - Fata fiamma del drago! 05:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC)